23 Days
by Arc-It-Tack
Summary: Kristoff and Anna are happily in love. This ends when Kristoff dies tragically, Leaving Anna devastated. Kristoff wakes up as a ghost, and a clock ticking down, only 23 days. 23 days to make sure that Anna will be okay without them. The catch? only Elsa, who Kristoff had hated for also being in love with Anna can see them. His killer can see him.


**Note from Arc: **It's rated M for a reason. There will be smut in here once I get the plot down. Sorry for any mistakes, my microsoft word isn't working and neither is open office so that sucks. Just mention them and it will be fixed. Clearly, I don't own Frozen too.

**Dark!Elsa**

* * *

><p>Oh gods I love her so much.<p>

We got married a year after the coronation and the great thaw. When I asked her to move in with me she declined. Heartbroken, I tried to make something positive out of the sudden awkward situation but when I opened my mouth she jumped into my arms. With a huge grin on her face she said we would live in the castle. A fricken castle! The only place I had called home before was that old shack. I was so thrilled we ran to tell Elsa. When we went up to her in the study I noticed her eyes brighten when they meet Anna's, mine on the other and darken. I still have the feeling she doesn't like me but oh well! I'm living here. When we broke the news to her, frost started to creep along the walls and the floor towards us. Her face was emotionless and she stared down the papers on her desk. When Anna ran towards her I feared for her, but when she cautiously stepped on the ice it retreated. Like it was never going to hurt her again. Elsa jerked her head up, eyes meeting mine and filled with pure rage. She stood with her eyes never leaving mine and started a steady stride towards me. Before she made it even a quarter across the room Anna grabbed her. Thank gods she did. All her frost disappeared, turning into little snowflakes descending to the floor.

She congratulated us but I could hear how fake she was acting. When she was done sending me cold glances over Anna's should from their hug, Anna wanted a group hug. I looked to Elsa and that was a mistake! Her eyes, which always seemed to be a beautiful blue was dark like the night, filled with nothing but pure hate for me. She sighed and I noticed little snowflakes fluttering out of her mouth. I was not going near that. I passed and said my thanks to Elsa and left to feed Sven or play with Olaf. I didn't know what to do with myself.

That night we moved all my things into Anna's room. Elsa wasn't around. She was off doing something in the woods. Around 2 am we finally finished all the unpacking and sealed the deal like we did on our wedding night.

* * *

><p>"Morning beautiful." I whispered in Anna's ear rubbing her bare back.<p>

"Mmmph"

"We gotta get up, you know, start the day."

"...no"

"Get up or I'll get Sven to lick your face again." I taunted as my stomach growled in hunger.

"I'm up!" Anna jerked her head up hitting my jaw. We both groaned in pain as our bodies plopped on the floor. After 15 minutes of pain, I left Anna to get dress as I left in a white t-shirt and boxer shorts. When I opened the door I was meet with Elsa. She was walking by in a topaz blue robe and a set of pyjamas underneath. I blushed deeply realizing I was somewhat dressed in front of her. She absolutely scares eyes looked past me to the naked figure I call a wife lying on the floor. "Anna get up"

"Don't talk to her like that. Can't you ever be polite?" The figure beside me harshly whispered.

"Elsa-"

"Don't." She conjured up a snowball and threw it at Anna.

Anna screamed so loud I couldn't help the smile that creeped along my face. Looking to Elsa I actually saw the uptight ice queen's lips curl. _Well that's the first I have seen. _Anna stood up leaving the blanket drift to the floor and Elsa blushing like a little girl. I just stood there gawking at my wife. I felt something cold poke my forearm. Turning my head in the direction I see some sort of ice stick coming from Elsa's hand. _Come to think of it. She has never touched me, not even a hand shake. _Her face was emotionless but still had a crimson glow. "Get her ready. Breakfast in 10."

I guess Anna saw the end of Elsa's robe and she started to blush like a little girl. "D-Did she see me?"

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. "She started to blush like you are now too."

"That's a lie Kristoff." The fiesty red-head grunted, standing to find a clean gown.

"You weren't the one standing right beside her."

"Lies, lies, lies. That's all that comes from your mouth. "

"Mhmm, Okay." My wife always needs to be right. Agreeding seemed the approprite thing to do. Finding a clean pair of pants and a matching shirt to go with. Anna and I marched down the steps, hand in hand, talking about the day ahead.

"So, we go sledding right? Like after breakfast?"

"Yes honey. I'll get Sven all ready for the ride, pack some food for lunch and we can ride all through the night." I grabbed her hand to spin her in a minature circle. "Even go visit Oaken."

"Really?! Oh my, I can't wait! We can get some carrots for Sven while we are there. Oh and a new one for Olaf, it's starting to go bad but he says it starting to get character. Like it's gotten kinda gross now, it's not even orange even more-"

Pressing my lips to stop the constant rambling from this women I hear her moan in approval. I hear a distant sound like someone clearing their thoat. Most likey a servant, they have seen plenty of our shenanigans before so I paid no mind to it. While the minutes pass I must have gotten carried away since I have already travelled down that gorgeous neck and just wanting to continue to kiss all the freckles on her body, see where She all-

"Kristoff."

I lifted my head knowing who the cold tone belonged too. Looking into my wife's eyes I saw nothing but lust then nothing. I watched as she scampered off towards the dining hall. Turning to meet the Queen with a hard glare. "Yes, Elsa?"

"It's _your majesty_ to you."

"What do you need for interuppting me and my wife's time together?" I have now idea why I was giving her so much attitude. Maybe because she stopped us? I don't know. Although when I said wife, I saw a glint of anger flare up in her eyes.

"My study. After breakfast." And with that she left.

I huffed, grumbled and mumbled all the way to the hall. Only to find that Elsa wasn't their.

"Where is Elsa?"

"She's in her study. Must have paper work to do."

Sensing my bad mood we ate the meal in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>knock, knock, knock-knock, knock<strong>_

"Enter"

I pushed the large oak doors aside, suprised by the wieght trying to figure out how Elsa has super human strengh to open them.

"What?"

"Well, aren't we a polite one?"

I rolled my eyes. _Who cares about the bitch ice queen? I got her beautiful sister to wonder about. _Stepping up to her desk I motion to a chair. "Can I sit?"

"No. Stand."

"Fine."

We must have had a 5 mintue stare off glaring into each others mind thinking of the horrible things the other has done. _She is an ice mage. She must have done something bad. She isn't perfect. _

The queen cleared her throat. "So Anna-"

"I don't want to have this talk again Elsa."

"-She isn't right for you."

_God damn! I could hit her right now. _

"She doesn't know what she wants now."

"She is 20 years old! I'm pretty she she can speak for herself."

"Your just some poor child who never saw the sight of his parents. Only parental figure was a couple of rocks. Now, I beilve you owe your queen some respect!"

_Hell to the no! No one talks about that. _

"Fuck you Elsa, and whatever you have agaisnt me. Fuck you and your ice, and your horrible personality and your very existence."

Angered, the queen stood from her desk slamming her hands down. Ice spikes sprouted from her hands and rapidly started to cover her papers and inched towards the floor. "You know nothing of what we have been through, what I have been through! You and your thing you call _love _with my sister is nothing but a shame. You being in my castle taints my floors, my air. Even her very life. You deserve nothing but to rot way with your talking rocks. Let everyone who loved you watch as you slowly wither away to nothing but dust."

I sat down on the chair. Which in retrospect was a bad idea. The ice has covered almost all of the room leaving a chill in the room which I could only feel. I look up at her with my arms crossed.

"And now you taint my ice."

Suddenly I was trapped. Couldn't move and far from that chair I was sitting in. Ice, it was ice. I was trapped by many spikes, surrounding me in a cage. I felt a pain in my face and saw some blood drip down onto the perfect ice. _It came from my face. Must be a scratch, but it was deep enough to bleed. She wouldn't intentionally hurt me, right? For the sake of her sister._

As she approched me I couldn't help the shiver run through me. The way she walked to me brought nothing but fear. I shook as those icy blue eyes starred me down.

"It was _true love_ that happen on the fjord and it will be fo all eternity. You don't fit in the picture, you are the person looking at it. Never knowing the love they felt, being alone with that reindeer of yours."

_True love? She loves Anna? Well, of course she does. It's her sister but that not true love..._

"You love her."

"Seems like he finally got it."

"Oh, god. That's... What? You can't love your sister. It's insect, it's wrong. Disgusting even. I feel like I'm going to be sick."

I felt my head start to sway. _Why? Why my beautiful wife? _Another mistake I made was looking up at her. I saw nothing but pure anger in her eyes. Flashing before me like they themselves where threating my life.

"You..."

"Me?" I mumbled.

"Get out."

She walk over to the window over looking the town. Resting her hands on the window, I was released. I held my head high and walked out feeling... odd. _This is wrong, nothing else to saw about that but her reaction was off. Maybe trying something else will upset her. Get my last word in. _

"You aretruely a disgusting creature, Queen Elsa." I smiled as I reached for the door.

"Your going sledding right?

"Yea, why?" I turned. Half upset that I didn't get that last word.

"Watch out for dangerous _creatures_ then"

"Don't worry. I'll keep your sister safe." I chuckled as I saw up creep up the window. Taking my leave as I slam the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should have brought Elsa. She has been working so hard lately." Anna mumbled into my shoulder.<p>

"I was talking to her before we left. Her desk was full of papers, I would have asked her if she didn't look so exausted." _Or being the cold bitch she always is._

_"_What about Olaf? The little guy would have loved to come."

"Nope, I told him it's Kristanna time."

Anna scrunched up her face at the name.

"Aw, come on. Kristanna is cute."

"It's not. It seems _wrong._"

That earned a look from me. _True love? It can't be their sisters. __Maybe she doesn't know of her feelings yet. Maybe I still have a chance to stop whatever Elsa while do to Anna.__ Aw man, I let Elsa get to my head. Anna married me. She loves me._ "But you loved the name before."

"Elsa said something about it being a odd pairing. Together they seem wrong, seprate is better."

_ELSA! Fuck you, Always getting into her head. _"We perfect together right? Anna? Anna, hey."

"Hmm... Okay."

"Don't fall asleep on me now. We are almost there. Actully we are here now." Nudgeing Anna up, we see the cabin hidden away in a cluster of trees.

"Here Sven. Take a carrot, you did good today. Now Anna-" _She's asleep. _"Well, I guess I'm carrying you."

I picked up the princess and carefully walked into Oaken's. Avoiding at many snow banks around me. Ever since we left it had snowed alot more. Maybe Elsa trying to mess up this trip. Not going to happen.

"Oaken!"

No where to be seen. Odd sight since the big, burly man loves his shop. I walk up to the counter seeing a note taped to the top.

'_Wolves around, yah? Get your moose to saftey. Be back in 5, kay?'_

"Sven!" I slowly put the red head in my arms down onto a chair and bolted out the door to my compainion.

"Let's get you uphill. We will come get you in a few minutes, okay buddy?"

Sven stompped his feet and we took off. Making our way up the hill the weather started to get bad. Like, alot more snow pushing the sled left and right it was barely visable. _Come on Sven were almost through. _

I saw the top of the hill and pulled on the riens. Sven couldn't stop. We started to slide, it was all out of control as we were moving toward a very known cliff. The fall could be deadly and if that doesn't kill you the weather would. "_Sven come on. Left!_"

All of a sudden a spike of that perfect ice sprouted out from the ground knocking the sled over. Both Sven and I slid on the ice that was aim towards that cliff. In these few moments the only thing in my mind was:_ Anna, I hope your safe. Oaken should be there. Don't cause him trouble, I'll be back in a few minutes.-_Then darkness.

I must black out because all I feel now is pain. Through my stomach, leg and chest. I can barely get my eyes open but when I do the sight is painful. Sven, impaled many times by jagged ice spikes growing from the ground. I can't look any more. _Good-bye buddy._

I can feel a heavyness on my chest. My breaths becoming shorter. Looking up to the sky, clear skies and a figure. Elsa.I can see her smiling at me. I can see her glare aimed at my body as I feel the spikes getting bigger. Chocking me, killing me faster. I see her mouth move, wondering what she has said, I hear her voice in my ear.

"Perfect. Too bad she can't watch you rot"


End file.
